Threat, surprises, training and truths
by foodbox
Summary: A treat makes everything change and secrets get out. Alex has to live with people knowing his secrets while trying to stop a world war from starting without stepping out in the field again. PUT ON PAUSE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE AND CURRENTLY BEING EDITED
1. Briefing

**Treats, Surprises, Training and Truths**

**Summary : **CORPIA wants their revenges after Alex destroyed their planes in his fifth mission and targets his school. So MI6 sends Alex's classmates to Brecon Beacons, and Alex is their too but he is given the rank of a colonel in the military. Will the secrets come out and will Alex's classmate get an insight in Alex mysticism life?

**Chapter One – Briefing**

**A/N: **The surname Rider comes from Alex's mother side of the family. John added it to his surname, so he could make a second identity with it. So Ian hasn't any claim to the dukedom, and is Alex's uncle on his mother side. Instead of John Rider that was undercover in SCORPIA it was Helen Rider, and one of the male boarder members fell in love with her.

* * *

The clock on my bedside table showed eight and it was time for me to face another day in my crazy life. If it was t enough to be a teenage spy, I had just recently found out why people in the in the business made such a big deal about my surname. The last generations the Rider family had managed to produce me, my uncle, my grandfather, a grandaunt and a couple of cousins. We had one thing in common and that was that we was all the best the world could offer in our field.

If I wasn't a big enough target because of that, a secret my uncle withholds from me made me an even bigger target. I was of royal blood and it is also not like my great-great-great grandaunt married into the ruling family, no I had to be Queen Elisabeth's II first cousin twice removed. My full name is His Highness Prince Alexander Patrick Gregers Richard Windsor, Duke of Gloucester and number 20th in line to the throne. So in the last months after we discovered this tiny bit of information I have gotten the training I should have been given from I was born, on how to be a proper prince and duke.

I haven't gotten to the best part yet, none knows about my royal blood or my special hobby. To my school mates I'm just Alex Rider, the kid that would leave for weeks at times and coming back with injuries and bruises. Before we discovered my royal blood I was more out of school than in it and all kind of rumours was going around about me. But in since we discovered my royal blood haven't been on missions and thing is starting to turn back to what it was before; girls wanting to be my girlfriend and boys wanting to become my friend. So I have to deal with being hunt down by terrorist organizations and girls, living a double life, dealing with my new found status and having classes on how to behave and along with other things that they thought would be needed later on. I'm sure fate sitting in a garden faraway laughing at my ironic life.

When I reached the dining room, Jack was already waiting for me, and the maids brought out our breakfast. I remember the first time my uncle told me that he was going to hire a care taker. I was really mad and wanted to do anything to get her to quit, but from the moment I meet her everything was different. She becomes something between my older sister and mother, but like everything else that changed when Ian died. So many thing changed in my life, and most of it couldn't I talk to her about. Even if I did, she would never understand it and so we began to drift apart. We had almost finished breakfast, when my phone started to ring. One of the things that have change in my life after we found the letter from Ian, and I had my audience with the Queen was that I now had two phones; one for normal teenage stuff and another for my special business. This time it was my special phone that played a funeral song, I took a look at the display and in blue letters it stood: Mrs Jones, MI6. Before I would most likely throw a fit if she ever called me, but many things changed with the discovering of my status as a duke and prince. We may have a better relationship now, but that doesn't mean I'm happy to get a call from them.

"Hello" I said while I open the phone.

"Hello, we have an emergency and need you at the bank as soon as possible" Mrs Jones said sound a bit worn out and nothing like her usually self.

"I will be there as soon as possible" said I as soon as I understood how grave the situation was from her voice. I end the phone call before turning to the one of the maids and asked for her to get my pre-packed bag for emergencies like this.

"Do you have to leave? I thought you was finished with it, when you status was discovered" Jack said with grimace on her face, not likening my new status but at the same time happy it stopped MI6 from sending me out on anymore missions.

"Sorry Jack, but I'm in too deep to just quit. And the emergency most be quit big since haven't been on any mission since the revelation" I told her the same words I had used so many times in the past years.

Jack resultant nods with a sad look in her eyes, knowing it wasn't anything she could do to stop me. I gave her a hug before taking the bag the maid handed me, and walking down to the garage under the manor. I own many cars, but my absolute favourite is an Aston Martin just like in the James Bond movies. I know it sounds a bit cheeky, but I just loved the car in the movies and when I have the money, why not use it on something I love? This wasn't just a usual Aston Martin either; Smith had put some stuff on it to make it safe if anything happens. I throw my bags in the backseat before turning the music on, and driving out in the sunshine. When I arrived at the bank I parked in a parking house under the bank. The parking house was reserved for the bank use, so it was cameras everywhere. In one wall was a high security elevator, you had to give a sound test and thumb test before the lift moved at all. I arrived outside Blunts office; it was on the top floor overlooking a nice park area. On this floor only a few people worked, only the top three in the chain of command and their secretaries had their office up here. Instead of knocking on the door in the middle and waiting for a permission to enter, I just walked in like always.

"What is the big emergency?" I said in the emotionless voice that I almost always used inside the headquarters.

"SCORPIA and some of the major terrorist groups have join force to take over the western world. They have made a treat against you and your friends. This is the worse thinkable time for it to happen with the big wedding in just a week" Alan said with a deep sign.

"What is being done?" I said understanding where he was going.

"You and your class are being sent to Brecon Beacons for training and protection. We also have a 24 hours watch at your school. Sabrina is on her way to join you and your classmates in the camp. We want to ask what you want to do with Jack" Alan said reading from a page a top of his desk.

"It sound alright to me, but what are we tell my class mates and what is my status when I'm at Brecon Beacons? I want Jack on the first flight to Washington for a holiday until this is over with" I said thinking about how badly my double life would crash together.

"Okay, let's take Jack first. You know that I don't have any power in USA, right? We will be unable to give Jack any protection" Alan said in a monotone voice like he know I had the answer to the question

"I believe she will be safer there, and the protection problem will I take care off" I said while thinking about which debts I have to call in for it to happen.

"If that is sorted I will get my secretary to book Jack a flight to Washington. When it comes to your classmates they will sign the official secrets act and you are free to tell them anything you want, that also apply to the soldiers at the camp. Your status is of course that of a Duke and prince, our top agent, World leading spy, third in command of MI6 and your military grade. You may reveal anything you want to your classmates or the soldiers at the camp" Alan told me, still reading from his page

"What military grade?" I questioned

"Yes, you are a colonel even if you likely won't go into the field again. You started out as an private when you first arrived for your eleven days training and then you have slowly rise up in the grades" I was told from the still reading Alan.

"When I'm expected at the camp?" I asked

"Your uniform and your weapons are in your office. Your classmates are just getting their briefing now and you should get a talk with the sergeant at the camp before they arrive" Mrs Jonas said while she was fixing a place on the plane for Jack.

"If isn't anything more you need from me I will take my leave" I told them

"The prime minister has called in another COBRA meeting for tomorrow. I hoped you could fly in for the meeting" Alan asked me

"I will be there, just call me with the time and place" I said while rising from the chair and turning away. I walked out the door and into my own office on the right side of Blunts. Just like Blunts office nothing indicates that it's me that use the office, and to be honest I don't spend much time here. Almost all of my paperwork is done by others since I already have so much on my plate. I changed into the military uniform that laid on one of the chairs, before opening a drawer, picking up the black velvet box inside and putting it in my pocket before returning the same way I come in. The three hour's drive only took me two hours since I didn't have to think about getting caught by the police, some benefits was it with the agent status.

* * *

**At the same time as Alex talks with Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones this happens in Brecon Beacons**

In his office the highest ranking officer in the training camp sat behind his desk. He sat in deep thought, trying to solve the puzzle of why a high ranking soldier would do something like briefing them and all the rumours going around the defence department. Before he could continue his thoughts, someone knock on the door. He gave them permission to enter and the unit he had called for stepped inside. They all stood at attention until I nod for them to sit down.

The unit was the pride and glory of SAS, K-unit. They were highly trained individuals and together they made an amazing team.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I called you in here. Something is happening, and very high ranking man is coming here in an hour to brief us" the sergeant said while looking at SAS pride, the K-unit.

"Do you know what is happening, Sir?" Snake asked

"Rumour is that the prime minister have called in to a COBRA meeting" I informed them sadly

He don't need to say more, everyone know how important a COBRA meeting is. A COBRA meeting was a gathering of the most powerful people within the country from different fields depending on what kind of situation is discussed. If a COBRA meeting is called something big has happen and the last time it was a meeting three years ago some kind of poison got into ever school age child in England. Luckily someone ended the treat, but it wasn't promising that another meeting was called.

"When can we expect him, Sir?" Wolf wanting to know how long it was until he could find the last bit to the puzzle

"Around two hours, and I want you here. You are my best unit and I have the feeling that you will be needed soon" I told them before dismissing them

K-unit march outside and sits down on the ground to talking and thinking on what the treat is this time. The time goes slowly but in the end it has gone two hours and we walk inside the sergeant's office again.

* * *

We sit down on the chairs and an uncomfortable silence lays over us. After a short while a knock is heard on the door and the sergeant call for the person outside to come inside. When the door opens we see a young man with a stance that demands respect. From his uniform we can see he is a colonel and we all stand at attention. We get the order to stand down and for the first time look the stranger into the eyes. What we see is disturbing; he isn't a stranger but someone we never thought we would see again, much less in a colonel uniform


	2. Surprises

**Chapter two – Surprises**

**Summary**: SCORPIA wants their revenges after Alex destroyed their planes in his fifth mission and targets his school. So MI6 sends Alex's classmates to Brecon Beacons, and Alex is their too but he is given the rank of a colonel in the military. Will the secrets come out and will Alex's classmate get an insight in Alex mysticism life?

**Alex's POV**

I arrived outside the main building where the sergeant's office laid. When I stepped outside everything was silent, I couldn't even hear a bird sing in forest. But I didn't let this disturb me as I knocked at the office door and got permission to step inside. The sight that was in front of me was something I had never prepared for, K-unit sat all in chairs around the desk and behind the desk the sergeant I pickpocket last time I was here. I almost got into attention position, but instead they all jumped into it. When I told them to sit down again, them for the first time looked into my eyes and their own widen. So I guess they remember me now, 3 years and 20 missions has changed me a lot but they could still recognize me.

* * *

"I see you remember me" I said while sitting down in an empty chair in the corner of the room

"Alex, what are you doing here?" asked the only one in the room that known about my special hobby

"Ben, I may know you off from other missions but when we are here I wish to keep thing professional. Are I clear?" I more demand than asked

"Yes, Sir" They all said

"I'm here to brief you on what is happening. Some terrorist organizations have made a treat against me, my classmates and the western world. So my classmates are being sent here for training along with Sabina Pleasure. They will all be trained by you, while I will teach Sabina some extra things when I have time. Any question?"I asked while looking at their expressions, most of them looked shocked that they would have train a class of brats.

"What is your identity, Sir?" The sergeant asked

"I have many identities and secrets. Some will be told when my classmates arrive" I said hard, ending anymore questions on that matter

"What will you teach Sabina, Sir?" Wolf wondered

"I will teach her everything she will need" I told them

"If we may ask you, what is so special about Sabina, Sir?" Eagle asked, and I must say I'm surprised that none had asked the question until now

"We have been in an long distance relationship for almost three years" I said when I decide to be truthful

"How serious is the relationship, Sir? Fox asked

"Last week I asked her father for her hand in marriage and I'm going to propose to her later tonight" I said and the others in the room sat and looked at me with their jaws on the floor. When I called them on it they closed their mouths, but they was still shocked that a 17 year old boy sat there and told them he was planning on propose to his girlfriend that very same night.

"WHAT" K-unit screamed at me

"You know what I said, and watch you language, you can still get kitchen duty the duration of the brats stay here" I told them a bit sourly

"Aren't you too young to get married, Sir?"Snake said while I'm sure he was thinking about everything that could happened with a marriage so young

"No, she is 18 and of age and my age isn't an issue" I said without giving any more information

"Excuse me, Sir, but you know that we is on a military base. How are you going to make a romantic proposal here?" Eagle asked as the only guy in the room except me with a steady girlfriend

"Who said I was going to propose here?" I said while smirking and as expected their jaws dropped never believing that I would leave the base with the treat made against me

"Isn't it a bit dangerous for you to leave the base, Sir?" Snake asked concerned

"I have everything covered, so let's get back to the training of the brats" I said

"Sir, what make you qualified to make this decision?" The sergeant asked

"Many things that I won't tell you, but I've graduated from Sandhurts before the usually four years" I said in a voice that said that they shouldn't ask any more if they didn't won't kitchen duty. I don't believe they would if they could. They looked so shocked that I had gone to West Point and graduate early.

"How do you plan to do it, Sir?" Wolf asked when could wrap their mind around the issue

"Have a placement test, and then put them into groups from there" I said after thinking a while

"How are going to pair with how, Sir?" Eagle wanted to know

"Wolf and Snake take the group with worsen time, Eagle the middle group and Fox will take best group. If Eagle or Fox need more help they are free to take a rookie each. You will start teaching them the rookie program but don't push too hard. Even if they are some brats they are still too young to get through the program at full speed" I said

"What about yourself, Sir?" The sergeant asked

"I will believe MI6 have set me up to help some lessons for your units and the COBRA issue will keep me occupied. When I have time left I'll teach Sabrina something that you don't teach here" I told them and unintentional letting them know that I was invited into the meeting

"Sir, can you tell us what the COBRA meeting is called for?" Fox asked

"Some terrorist organization has gone made an alliance and makes a big treat against the Western countries. But the time is cutting short, the student will arrive at a point around half an hour from here and you will meet them there so you better start walking right now and Fox you may tell them what you know" I said while walking out the door,

* * *

** K-unit's POV**

We sat around the sergeant's desk, when someone knocked at the door and got permission to step inside. The door opened and we got a sight of the high ranking soldier in a colonel uniform. He stepped inside and we snapped into attention position. He sat down in a chair in one of the corners and for the first time we got good looks at him, and slowly it drawn on us that we known this soldier. It was little Cub, now a Colonel. Fox got his head around the fact that a man more than half our age had a rank that fare out ranked us and began asking question. Cub answered them a bit dodge and soon said it was time for us to run to the point where we would pick up his classmates before he walked out the door. The sergeant nodded to us and we walked outside and began walking toward the point in silence.

"I can't believe that was Cub" Eagle said

"I know, the young boy we meet 3 years ago has disappeared" Snake said

"Not only has he changed, but he was invited to a COBRA meeting. He has to be extremely high ranking for being invited into a meeting like that" Fox said

"What did he mean with; Fox, you may tell them what you know?" Wolf said and everyone turned towards Fox

"You remember about two years ago when I tried myself as a spy?" I asked and after getting nods continued "Well, I did this mission in Australia and spied on a person there. To make a long story short, it was Alex and he discovered me and we made it a joint mission. The shit I saw he go through have given me a new respect for him, but I never thought he was that high ranking" Fox told his unit

"Wasn't it when you were hit with a bullet?" Snake asked

"Yes, I took a bullet for Alex and later he saved me when he got me out of there" I said a bit ashamed that a 14 year old kid had to get me out

"I believe we should treat him careful, he has to have much power since he is invited to a COBRA meeting" Wolf said

"Yes, if that wasn't enough. He is going to propose to his girlfriend of 3 years, how sad is it that the youngest member of our unit gets married before us? Hell nobody expect Eagle has a steady girlfriend, and that is sad" Snake said more emotional that he normally was

"Hey, should I be mad?" Eagle butt in

We arrived at the point and there a bus was waiting for us and we got the kid out of the car. They were like sheep but our golden stars ended very quickly when we gave out our orders. Before we started our hike back to camp an Aston Martin drove up to us and Cub jumped out. He asked to get Tom with him before driving off again.


	3. Truths

**Chapter Three - Truth**

**Alex Rider's POV**

When I walked out of the office I got into my car and drove to my cabin to put away my cloths before picking Sabrina up from the air strip and getting my classmates. The cabin was finer than the last on I had slept in, and I guess my status gives me some privileges. It had two bedrooms with a shared bath and a sitting room together with a entree where I could place my weapons. I quickly put my things away in the wardrobe before driving to the air strip where I had been told that the plane with Sabrina should arrive soon.

**At the air stripe**

When I arrived at the air stripe the officer in charge of it runs up to me.

"When are the plane expected?" I asked while looking at the skies

"They should be here in a seconds, Sir" the officer said

We stood in the silence until we could see the plane and it was safe on the ground. I gave a nod to the officer before I walked up the stairs that the field personal had placed out. Half way up the stairs I meet the pilot and we exchange some words before I continued into the plane. In one of the few chairs Sabrina sat looking out the window.

"Sabrina" I called her and her head snapped around. I could see a smile spread on her face before she jumped into my arms and gave me a kiss that told her how much she had missed me in the last couple of months. We may talk to each other every day on web cam, but it's hard to not have physical contact.

"I missed you" She said when we started to walk back to my car

"I missed you too, but I'm sad that we had to meet again because of a this" I said

"Me too, but at least we get to spend some time together" She said still happy over our reunion, not that I wasn't glad but all my responsibilities is weighting down on me

"I have a question to ask you" I said when we got into my car

"Well, come with it" She said smiling

"Do you want to share a cabin with the others or will you share my cabin?" I asked

"The real question you are asking is if I want to share your bed, and I bet you know the answers to that" She said laughing seeing straight through me

"Well, if you put it like that; Sabrina would you like to share my bed?" I asked jokily, happy that for once I could just be a normal teenager with his girlfriend. Sabrina was the person I felt I could talk to and yet she didn't now about the one big thing in my life; I hadn't told her about my true name and title.

"Yes, I would love to share a bed with you" Sabrina said still laughing at me before turning serious again "What is going on, Alex? This morning armed personnel knocked on my door and said I had to follow them. The only thing they would say was that it had something to do with you and your codename"

"Another COBRA meeting is called and I'm invited" I said while glancing out the window

"So serious than" She said after a while. Sabrina known about the last COBRA meeting and I'm sure her imagination is running wild with what is going on so I decide to tell her before her fantasy gets to wild.

"A lot of powerful terrorist groups have joined forces to take over the western world and them wants to kill me and by extension you and my classmates. We haven't discovered all their goals and plots yet, but this is bigger than last time and I believe the Worlds power countries will have to join force. If we stand alone we will be easy to take out one by one" I said while thinking about all the problems this would make

"Will you go out in the field again?" She asked worried that I could be killed once again

"No, my time in the field are over" I said and she looked wondering at me. I guess she can't understand why MI6 would set their best agent off the field when he wasn't hurt or to old "Something has changed, but no isn't the time to talk about this. It will be revealed when the time is right" She seems to accept this like I know she would.

"Would you go out with me tonight" I asked out of the blue

"Yes, but is it so smart? We are at a military base and have some terrorist groups are making a big treat against the western countries and especially you" She wondered and was a bit afraid what our little date may cost us

"I will fix it" I said, just as we drove up to the cabin. We got her bags inside and began to make out on the coach.

"It shall be good to live with you again" She said referring to some of our holidays that we had spent together when I wasn't working.

"Yeah, you should and gets some rest. It's going to be some placement test later today, just meet me in the mass hall in an hour" I said and she nodded so I gave her a kiss before getting into my car again. While I was driving I mentally walked through how I was going to arrange my proposal. Soon I arrived at the point where the bus and unit was waiting for me, as I stepped out of the car Wolf announced me.

"-And that is Colonel Cub, he is the highest ranking soldier here and you will address him as Sir. Hell you will call everyone here Sir or Ma'am" My classmates were silent so Wolf screamed at them and got a likeable answer.

"Tom Harris, could you drive with me" I asked and with one look at him I understood that he know about who I was

**In the car**

We started the drive in silent before Tom started to laugh

"What is so funny?" I asked

"Well, did you see the other? I can't wait to they discover who you really is" He said while laughing. Yes, another civilian that's known about my secret life and Tom know even more than Sabrina in some fields.

"You won't have to wait long because I'm going to tell them in the mass hall in about an hour" I said straight faced, only my training keeping me from rolling on the ground with laughter

"Why you have kept it a secret for a so long time now" he said

"Everything is changing, and I'm tired of hiding everything" I said sadly, thinking about everything I had lost the last years.

"Well people are going to be blown away" He said "How much will you tell them?"

"Enough, but nothings in details" I said "Is it alright if I take couples of phones calls?"

"Sure" He said before glancing out the windows

With one hand on the steering wheel I choose one of my many contacts from my phonebook. The phone only called a few times before it was picked up

"Director Vance of NCIS, speaking" A dark voice answered

"It's Alex, I need a favor" I said

"What do you need Alex?" He asked nothing even thinking about saying no, not after all I had done for them

"Some trouble is coming up and I need a secure place to place my former guardian" I told him, and after a little clicking from his computer

"We have one, empty here in Washington but how soon do you need it and do you need any guards? He asked

"2 guards would be nice, I will call in favors from the other agencies because of the treat I don't want to spend one agency too far. Jack will arrive at DCA tomorrow at 5" I said after a while

"I will send them the information" Vance said before cutting the line

When he cut the line I wasn't late to call the other agencies and got a positive answer from them before parking my car outside of some empty cabins that would be used as my classmate's temporary dorms until they could be put into different units

"Calling in favors now Alex?" Tom asked knowing it was the first time I had called in a favor when not being on a mission

"As I said times is changing, and Jack needs more protection than what we can give her here in UK" I said "But you should go inside and prepare for some hard placement test"

Tom nodded and jumped out of the car and walked inside the building after waving like crazy. I just sat there in my car a few min before discovering that I only had 15 min until I had asked Sabrina to meet me in the mess hall, but before I could meet her I'd to make some calls so this night would become the most memorable in my life.


	4. Decisions

**Chapter Four - Decisions**

**Alex's Point of View**

"Have the boat ready for tonight, and make it romantic" I said before I shut the phone and stepped out of the car. Taking a look at my clock i see it's time to face my classmates.

When I step inside the mess hall, my eyes automatically looked around for dangers. It was something that was second nature to me now, constantly be watching for dangers. A doctor would surely call me paranoid but I don't care. It is the only thing that had kept me alive the last year so I continue to do it even after now that I'm mostly out of danger.

I walked up front and soon the rest of the class arrived with K-unit. Nearly everyone was out of breath and that just gave me proof of what kind of hell they would go through during their stay at the camp. Right behind the class I could see Tom and Sabrina walk in, and with a jealous nag I could see the boys looking at Sabrina like she was a piece of meat.

"BOYS" I screamed and got all of their attention "The woman you just starred at is my girlfriend so stop starring, if I catch one of you looking at her the wrong way it's going to be hell to pay. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes" they all answered after a short silence

"What did I tell you to call all of your superiors?" Wolf cut in screaming at the group of cowering boys

"Sorry Sir, Yes Sir" They answered in choir

"I'm here to brief you, My codename is Colonel Cub but my real name is Alex Rider" Before I could continue it was a explosion of voices from my classmates asking question and all around not believing what I said

"SILENCE" I scream and when the room was quit I continue my story "Three years ago when I was 14 my uncle died under suspicions grounds and I went to investigate. It ended with me being dragged into MI6 as the youngest agent ever. The last three years have I been sent on 20 different missions all over the world and earn the title as the best spy/agent in the world. If you have questions please ask them now"

"It can't be true, MI6 would never employ an underage agent" Robin, a popular boy that wanted to be a lawyer

"Fox?" I asked and got a nod back

"Cub is the best spy/agent in the world, he have success rate of 100% which is unheard for in that job" Fox said while looking everyone on the front row in the eyes

"He could just have gotten one of you to say it" Another of Robin's friends asked and as an answer to the question I throw my ID card at him "Is that enough proof?"

"Yes, Sir" He answered while nodding to his friends

"Any have more questions?"

"Who are going to train us?" One of the girls said while openly flirting with me, and I could see Sabrina sending her a look that would make her a bloody mess on the floor if look could kill.

"K-unit while have the primary job with training you, but if I have enough time I will help" I said and looked at my clock "Okay, the time is running so one more question before Tom will show you to your temporary sleeping chambers"

"Can you tell us about your missions and training?" One of the football players asked

"I'm not ready to talk about my missions with you yet and let just say that I can take out K-unit in about a minute without weapon" I said and a shocked silence laid itself over the room. "Tom, why don't you them to the sleeping chambers?"

Tom nodded, and leaded his classmate's plus Sabrina out of the room.

* * *

"Let's sit down" Said I while sitting down on one of the many tables.

"What do you plane for us to teach the kids, Sir?" Wolf asked

"Please don't be formal when we discuss my school mates and why don't you start with teaching them what a rookie would go through. We don't know how long they are here, so we should do something we can keep on going for a couple of months at least"

"How big groups do you want?" Fox asked

"Well they are 40, so in teams of 4 you will need 10 teams. Wolf takes 2 teams, Fox takes 3 teams, Snake takes 3 teams and Eagle takes 2 teams" i said and I could see K-unit thinking about before they nodded.

"How do we choice who is in each team?" Eagle asked for once sounding serious

"Let them go through a physic test, a tactic test, a test on field medicine, a leadership test. Then takes the best from each test and put them in team one, the second best in team two and so further" I decided

"Okay, let's go each to our own and plane the tests" Wolf says after we have decide who should make each test

"Wait one last thing before you go. I'm taking Sabrina out of the base tonight so do not make any nightly training tonight" I said

"Isn't it a bit danger to do so?" Fox asked

"I have it covered" I told them before walking out the door with the intention of finding Sabrina

* * *

** While K-unit and Alex discuss this happens with Sabrina**

I followed after Tom while Alex's classmate's talks about the new found information. I can feel many of the girls sending angry looks at my me while we are walking, but it isn't until we are inside the temporary hut they flock around me.

"You should give Alex up, and let him take one of the more deserving girls as girlfriend" The head bitch as I called her said

"With a more deserving girl, you mean yourself?" I asked checking her up and down. She didn't look to bad, but had to much make up on for my taste and her attitude could make a soldier run for cover

"Yes, we have known him much longer than you, and how well can a long distance relationship work? He is a young man and have urges, how are you going to help him with them all the way in America?" She said going into my face. i was just about to answer when a voice stopped me

"Brianna, what did I say about harassing my girlfriend?" said Alex with an voice that was ice cold

"That it would be hell to pay, Sir" the girl I now know was named Brianna

"Good, report to Wolf for a week of kitchen duty after the evolution test" Alex said "Sabrina, can I have a word with you outside?"

I nodded and stood up to follow him out the door

* * *

**With Alex after he leaves k-unit**

Just before I was to enter the hut my classmates and Sabrina was waiting in, I could hear one of the popular girls confront Sabrina about me. I stood outside until I had heard enough and walked in with angry steps.

"Brianna, what did I say about harassing my girlfriend?" I said with an ice cold voice

"That it would be hell to pay, Sir" She said, at least smart enough to use my title

"Good, report to Wolf for a week of kitchen duty after the evolution test" I said before asking Sabrina to walk with me

"You know I could have handled that by myself" Sabrina said after we was out of hearing range

"I know, but I have to show that I do what I say I will do" I said while sitting down on a bench and Sabrina sat down beside me and put her head on my shoulder. At times like this I feel like thing isn't going to be turn up side down

"That I can understand, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked after a while of just enjoying each other company

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" I asked not really afraid she would say no

"Yes, but is it smart leaving the base with everything that is going on?" Sabrina wanted to know

"It should be safe enough, it hasn't been reported any suspecting activity near the area we are going and K-unit will lets us go" I said with a small smirk

"I guess they didn't have much choice since they are under your command" Sabrina said laughing

"Yeah, I guess that has something to do about that fact, but we have to return to the hut now. K-unit is surely finish with making their test" I said before standing up and we started to walk back to the hut contain K-unit and my classmates


	5. Getting ready

**Chapter Five - Getting Ready**

When I stepped inside the hut with Sabrina; K-unit were all ready stood in front of the class, waiting for us. Sabrina sat down in the back of the room while I walked to the front and gave a nod to Wolf.

"You will all go through a series of tests and out of your results, you are going to be put into different teams. Any question?" Wolf said

"What do we start with, Sir?" One of the quite girls from my class

"It will be different for everyone because we will split you up in 4 groups" Wolf said before reading out the groups just randomly put together

"Mine group follow me" Fox screamed out before leading his group out for their first test which was tactics

"Kiddos let's go" Eagle said before taking his group out for the Physical test

"Well, let's go then" Snake said to his group before leading them to the field medicine test

* * *

**The Leadership test**

"So, you sorry excuses of adults will start with a leadership test with me before moving" Wolf said before placing the ten people at different spaces and then giving them a paper full of questions to answer. During the half hour my classmates got on the test, I could see various degrees of confusion, but some looked like they easily understood the question and hopefully the answers.

Since I wanted to know what kind of question they got I took a look at one of the test and it had questions like; If you are in a extremely dangerous situation and a team mate is injured, what would you do?

After they had handed in their tests to Wolf I took the group to their next test.

* * *

**Field medicine test**

When the group arrived at the field medicine tent they were assigned different injury's they was supposed to write down how to treat with the limited supplies they had. I saw some questionable method's of treatment, but surprisingly some of them did well on the test.

* * *

**Stealth and Logic test**

When we got to the stealth and logic test that Fox had set up, I not surprised when they first got a paper with question about logic and stealth before they was tested on the practical part of the test. Some did well and some should never ever think about having a career within espionage

* * *

**The physical test, running**

"Okay, kiddos gather around so Cub can explain what you are supposed to do" Eagle screamed from the beginning of the assault course and my classmates plus Sabrina made a circle around us

"The physical test have three parts to it; the assault course, swimming and running. Any question?" I said

"What are we going to start with, Sir?" A girl that just started in my class asked

"You will begin with the Running and then progress through swimming and the assault course in that order" I said a bit bored

"What distance are we going to run, Sir?" Tom asked

"You will run five 100m sprints and then 5km" Eagle said before he got them going to an area marked for sprinting.

I stood at the end with a paper and a stopwatch while Eagle stood on the other end and started the kids. Some of my classmates acutely manage to get an acceptable time but that was before they went running the last 5km, most of the ones that did well on the sprinting test did poorly on the stamina test.

* * *

**Swimming**

When they was finished with running we gave them ten minutes to relax before they was going to start the swimming test. I spent the time talking with Sabrina. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her.

"How are you doing?" I asked her

"Good, I hope" She said while smiling

"I'm sure you are doing well" I said and leaned down for a kiss, but Sabrina laugh and moved her head so that I instead kissed her cheek

"Not here, Alex. You classmates are watching us" She laugh at me while I pouted, but more wasn't it time for since she had to prepare for the swimming test. So we run a bit around trying to get some warm into Sabrina's arching muscles before they was going to start swimming.

When the whistle around Eagle neck began blowing, Sabrina and my classmate began their one km long swimming test and after a while we could see some heads making steady progress towards us. When they was a bit closer you could see Sabrina in the front followed by some of my more sporty classmates.

When Sabrina got on land I put a blanket around her and lead her to the changing hut to get ready for the next and last test

* * *

**The assault course**

"What time are we expected to run at in the assault course, Sir?" A boy that played on the football team back home and should be in good physical condition

"Well, Cub here run the assault course three years ago on a time around 17 minutes so you should be faster than that" Eagle answered before making them start one by one and when finally everyone was out I turned to him.

"How has the other groups done?" I asked

"Some good and some bad, Sir" Eagle said while looking at the first of my classmates taking on the first obstacle, a 10 foot high wall with only ropes to held onto

When my stopwatch began nearing 16 minutes the first person took on the last obstacle and again it was Sabrina. I moved towards her and finally got my kiss before she started running down while the rest of my classmates made their way to the finish line.

10 minutes later everyone was finished; I took Sabrina under my arms and started walking towards our hut.


	6. The begining of something new

**Chapter Six - The beginning of something new**

**From Alex point of view:**

I lead Sabrina in a fast pass from the course towards our hut and when we arrived outside I leaned over and whispered.

"Put on the dress on your bed and meet me outside in fifteen minutes"

She looked weird at me but silently obeyed my request

When she walked inside the hut I walked inside another hut that I had borrowed for the night. I changed fast into my clothes for the evening after having a short shower. My clothes for the evening were a nice tuxedo with a white shirt and on my right hand the Rider family signet ring sat for the second time of my life.

My appearance changed from a young man that had seen too much onto a young nobleman in his own right.

When I was finished I saw I had five minutes left and began dreaming about how Sabrina would look in the elegant black dress that I had gotten her and the simple set of diamonds earrings with matching necklace.

Outside I meet Sabrina and she took my breath away, the dress was hugging her curves in a way I never had thought possible and I could see that she had many questions she couldn't wait to ask me.

"Later, my love" I said and took her hand

We were walking hand in hand towards the main building and air stripe when my classmates crowed around us, screaming questions. Before I had time to say anything K-unit with Wolf in front came running up to us and the crowed parted for them.

"Kids, Leave these fine people alone" Wolf order them and resultantly they began to move back to their huts

Instead of staying and answer questions I took Sabrina's hand and quickly lead her out of sight to the waiting plane and when we had boarded the plane took off towards the coast.

* * *

**From Sabrina s point of view**

Alex was leading me away from the assault course in a fast pass, and I would say he was in quit a hurry since he almost dragged me along. When we arrived outside the hut he leaned over a whispered.

"Put on the dress on your bed and meet me outside in fifteen minutes"

I looked at him weirdly but silently obeyed is request out of trust and while I walked inside the hut I could see Alex walking into another hut.

On out bed laid a elegant black dress along which would go just under my knees with a pair of matching shoes stood under. It was then that I spotted a black case standing at the side and when I opened it my heart almost stopped. Inside the case was a pair of diamond earrings and a matching necklace. It had to cost a small fortune and more than anything I wanted answers from Alex.

I took a short shower before putting on the dress and jeweler before walking outside. There stood Alex leaned up against the wall, dress in what looked like an expensive tuxedo and had on a ring I never had seen before, but what that shocked me was how he looked. From a young spy into a powerful man who screamed of confidence?

I was ready to start asking questions but he took my hands and said

"Later, my love"

When we walked past Alex's classmates living quarters, they crowed around us screaming questions, but soon K-unit came running up to us and order them to return to their huts. Instead of stopping to talk to K-unit, Alex leaded me into a plane and soon we was flying to god know where.

* * *

**From k-Unit s point of view**

After the test was finished we stayed down at the course for a while talking about the resultant, but we wasn't sure what to come. Alex had only said that we would talk later tonight before almost dragging his girlfriend towards their hut.

When we slowly began to walk back to our hut a sight I never thought I would see here at a military training camp, stand just hundred meters away; A young man that had an aura of power stood casual leaned against the wall of Cubs hut. Soon a young lady with an black dress had hugged her curves in incredible ways and a lot of jewelry joined the man. The man took the ladies hand and they walked slowly toward the main building and landing strip.

But before they had walked long Cub s classmates had crowed around them. It was then we began to run towards them, afraid the kids would make this people angry. When we arrived where they stood the kids parted and we ordered them to return to their huts. When we turned back to the couple we were shocked it was Cub and his Girlfriend. Alex gave us a short nod before leading Sabrina towards the plane that was waiting.

We in k-unit slowly walked towards our hut, trying to shallow the fact that the couple really was Cub and his girlfriend. When we all sat inside the hut the door opened and the staff sergeant walked inside. We stood up in attention positions but he waved us down.

"I saw Alex's display outside and give you some more information" He said

"Who is Cub really, Sir?" Wolf asked

"We know his really name is Alex Rider, have been on 20 missions and have succession rate of 100%. I have also heard that he is quit high ranked in MI6, but the uncommon thing is that a so successful agent suddenly is out of field duty. Does anyone of you know anything else?" The sergeant said or more asked

"Does he have any connection to the Rider family, Sir?" Eagle asked for once seriously and surprisingly it was Fox that answered

"He has connections to that family" He said

"How do you know that?" Snake asked

"You know the period when I was with MI6?" Fox asked and got nods in return "Well, I did a couple of missions where he was involved and I discovered he is the only surviving Ride left"

"Can you tell us anything more?" The sergeant asked

"I would suggest asking him yourself, I don't want to break the little trust we already have with spilling his secrets" Fox said coldly

"Then we asks him when he return later tonight" Wolf said and then the hut was left in silent

* * *

**From Alex s classmates point of view**

We slowly made out way back from the test with our bodies hurting all over. When we finally reached our living quarters an unusually pair walked past out huts. They were dressed in expensive formal wear and of course we crowed around them. You could just imagine out shock when we discovered it was Alex and Sabrina, and when the shock was over the screaming of questions began.

But before we could get any answers K-unit came running up to us and ordered us back into our huts. We resultantly obeyed and soon Alex and Sabrina were out of sight.

Inside the hut everyone turned to Tom and it was a girl in the back that asked the question everyone wanted the answered to

"Did you know about all the secrets around Alex?"

"Of course I knew, he is my best friend and no, I won't tell you anything. If you want information you have to ask him yourself" Tom said before grabbing his towel and walked towards the shower.

Everyone else followed his example hoping for answers tomorrow.


	7. A Proposal

**Chapter Seven – A proposal**

**Alex Rider's point of view:**

After the run in with my classmates we took place in the air plane and in silence we began flying towards the coast. When looking over at Sabrina I can see she is trying to hold her question back and not ruin the surprise. I give her a smile that didn't show all the butterflies that is currently flying around in my stomach

* * *

** An hour later**

When I landed the plane near the coast I could see a man in black waiting for us so I turned the motor off before opening the door to go outside when I discovered that Sabina also was preparing to go outside

"Please wait here and I will soon be back" I said and after receiving a nod, stepping outside.

When I walked up to the man he gave me a deep bow. I handed over my keys to him after signaling for us to move out of hearing range of the airplane

"Contact the pilot, I will need someone to fly us back to the base tonight" I say after making the decision to have a drink tonight. I think I will be need it if I'm going to muster enough courage to asker her. It is a pity that a superspy like my can have problems with a so simple thing but life isn't suppose to be easy

"Yes, your highness"

"Have you everything ready?" I asked still nervous that something would go wrong tonight

"Yes, Sir" he said while giving me a small smile, probably knowing what I'm going through right now

"Ready the boat, we are leaving as soon as possible" I said and after getting a Yes, Sir

I walked back towards the plane and Sabrina. I open the door for her and gently helped her down before slowly leading her toward the docks. When she could see the boat for the first time she was shocked. I know that she don't know the full extent of my wealth or position, I had told her I was a part of the royal family but I don't think she thought I would have this kind of wealth. Helping a still shocked Sabrina onto the boat and to the deck that had a table for two and a low romantic music in the background

* * *

**Sabrina's Point of view**

After we meet Alex's classmates, Alex dragged me to the airplane and before I know it we was in the air flying out into the unknown, or at least the unknown for me. Alex had been surprisingly tight lipped on our final destination so I tried to hold my questions back but I know that Alex knows how much it pains me to be in the unknown. So he sends me a confident smile before returning to fly the plane

* * *

** One hour later**

When Alex landed the plane softly on the ground I could see that we were close to the coast and that a man in black suit was awaiting our arrival. Alex turned the motor off and open the door to the plane when he looked at me

"Please wait and I will soon be back" He said and didn't step outside before receiving a nod from me.

When Alex walked up to the man he got a bow before Alex signaled for them to walk out of my hearing range. They had a conversion that looked it was quit one way before he walked back to the plane and gently help me down. When my feet was on solid ground he lead me towards the ocean and when we walked around a swing I got my first look at the boat

We walked the short distance down to the dock and what I saw there took my breath away, at the dock was a boat that looked imprecisely expensive. I know that Alex had money and was a part of the royal family but I thought he was a distant cousin or something, and I never imagine that Alex would have this kind of wealth. Alex lead me onto the boat and into the deck that had a table for two and low romantic music in the background. Like the gentleman he was he hold out my chair for me before setting himself

* * *

** Alex's Point of view:**

When we began to float out on the ocean, a waiter come and gave each of us a glass of wine that we sipped on while enjoying each other's company and catching up on things that happened since we lasted talked. Soon we was served a fantastic meal but I could see that Sabrina began to realize on how I was nervous so I decided that now was a good time to ask her.

"Sabrina, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" After saying that and seeing that she began to understand where this was leading, I stood up from my chair and kneel down beside her chair and pulled out the ring form my pocket

"Will you marry me?" I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my whole life

With tears running down her face, Sabrina throws herself around my neck while canting Yes, Yes, Yes. I don't think I have ever been happier than during that second that I understood that she had said yes. So I carefully took her hand and placed the ring on before giving her a passionate kiss

* * *

**Sabrina's Point of View:**

When the boat began to move, a waiter gave us a glass of wine which we sipped on while enjoying each other's company and just catching up on things that had happened since last we meet. Soon we were served a fantastic gourmet meal but something was up with Alex. It wasn't very obvious to people that don't know him very well but I can with one look know that something is up with him. But once again before I could even think of doing anything, Alex started to speak

"Sabrina, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

OMG, Do he really do what I'm thinking he is doing? And right enough, he gets up from his seat and kneels down beside while pulling a ring out of his pocket

"Will you marry me?" he asks and for once I can hear he is nervous

I began to cry shortly after he asked the question, so with tears running down my face I throw myself at Alex while chanting yes, yes, yes. Alex carefully takes my hand and places the ring on my hand before giving me a passionate kiss that tells me his feeling better than any words can.


	8. An Attack

**Chapter 8 – An attack**

**Alex's Point of View**

The hour after I asked Sabrina to marry me was the happiest in my life. For once I felt like I was just a normal guy that had asked his girlfriend to marry him not a nobleman or a super spy. I was simple me and the feeling was good. I think that all the mission, undercover work and training have turned me into, more of a machine than a human. I may be a machine with feelings but still a machine, I don't think Sabrina, Tom or Jack knows that they are some of the last ties to my humanity. I can feel the monster inside me growing bigger for ever mission I do but not anymore, I'm of active duty so now it will just be paperwork.

I think it will be good for me, and I can't believe I'm saying this at an age of 17. But I want to marry Sabrina as soon as possible and then try to start a family. I know it will be impossible to marry her right away, even as an member of the royal family that stayed hidden from the media I can't just marry her. No, the wedding has to be properly executed, from flowers to the guest list.

"Was you nervous?" She asked with a smile

"Yes, I think I was about to piss in my pants" I said a bit ashamed of myself, the superspy and nobleman having survived death situation many times but almost piss in his pants when asking her to marry me.

"How could you think I would say no?" Sabrina said with laughter

"I believe it's something every male go through even if they are sure about the answer" I told her after a little time of afterthought, I was about to continue when she began to pale. "Sweetheart is something wrong?"

"We have to tell my parents about this, how are we going to tell them that their 18 years old daughter is marrying her 17 years old boyfriend?" She said in a low panicking voice.

"Breath out, your parents know, I told them everything when I asked your father for his permission to marry you and the marriage can't happen for at least a year" I said with a smile

"Not that I complain but why can't the marriage before at least a year?" Sabrina asked with a confused look on her face

"Oh, it's a part of being royal, everything has to be done the right after tradition, etiquette and protocol" I said remembering back to many hours over the last months being drilled in etiquette and protocol.

"I never got to ask you but what is your connection to the royal family?" Sabrina asked a bit unsure

"I'm a cousin twice removed from the Queen" I said quietly, unsure how she would react to the news and I can see the emotion play across her face. First shock, then anger and at the end, I think it was some kind of understanding.

"How long have you know?" She asks gentle

"I was told about two months ago but I feel it was something that had to be said face to face" I say looking at the table, afraid she will end the engagement because I haven't told her about important things.

"I understand" She says with a comforting smile that lights up the day "But what is your real name?"

"Included my title it is His Highness Prince Alexander Patrick Gregers Richard Windsor, Duke of Gloucester and I'm number 20th in the line to the throne" I says before letting her process the information.

But before we could continue our talk, the sound of a gun going off made me automatically throw myself over Sabrina so the both of us fell to the floor before ruling us inside the protected walls of the boat cabin while more gun shoot was heard. Inside the cabin we were soon swarmed with the boat staff, some of with weapons.

"What are going on?" Sabrina asked frightened

"Sweetheart, please have patience and I will answered your question" I says before turning back to the people in the cabin, soon a man I recognized as the captain walked inside and saluted me after standing to attention.

"Stand at ease, Captain. Report" I say

"We are still under fire by some unknown shooter and it highly possible it's more than one out there but the ship walls and windows is bulletproof, Sir" He says

"Take us back to shore and have the pilot ready to take off as soon as possible. When entering land send out soldiers to be sure that none is a treat" I tells the captain before dismissing him before turning back to Sabrina, she looks very frightened so I opened my arms and she comes running into them. I must admit it is good to hold around her in a situation like this.

"How are you holding up, sweetheart?" I say quietly

"I'm surviving, but what is going on?" She asks me

"We was attacked by an unknown number of shooters that possible has something to do with the COBRA meeting that are being called tomorrow" I tell her before taking my phone out of my suit pocket.

I press one call direct to Alan's phone.

"Alan" He says coldly

"We have an emergency" I tell him

"What happened?" He asks, suddenly interested

"The boat was shoot at by unknown numbers of shooters" I told him, just giving him the facts

"I'll inform the base of your arrival in?" He left the question hanging, waiting for me to answer

"One and a half hour" I say before shutting my phone close.

I leaned back in the chair in the big room we had entered, it was just as grand as the rest of the boat but that didn't mean anything now. The best day in my life has suddenly turned to be so bad. Today it was supposed to be about Sabrina and me making a lifelong commitment but then this stupid thing has to destroy it. So in silence I swear that I will get revenge on whoever did this, destroying our date like this.


End file.
